Nash's Sunday
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Hari minggu itu harusnya dilewati Nash dengan bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Bukan malah menghadapi kelakuan pacarnya yang sudah seperti perempuan PMS. NashAka Fanfiction. AU, Shonen-ai, OOC. Didedikasikan untuk #NashTartFanfictionChallenge. Happy Reading!


**Nash's Sunday**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 _Hari minggu itu harusnya dilewati Nash dengan bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Bukan malah menghadapi_ _kelakuan pacarnya yang sudah seperti perempuan PMS_ _._

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **AU, Shounen-ai/ Boys Love, Typo, Misstypo, OOC**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk** **NashTart Fanfiction Challenge**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

Hari minggu adalah hari surga bagi kebanyakan umat manusia. Bayangkan saja. Satu dari tujuh hari dalam seminggu yang bisa kau sebut hari sakral. Pasalnya, hanya di hari itu kebanyakan orang bisa membebaskan diri sejenak dari aktivitas rutinitas keseharian yang membebani jiwa dan raga. Hari minggu adalah hari sakral yang paling afdol jika dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang atau cukup bermalas-malasan.

Dari sekian pilihan yang tersedia, Nash menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pilihan kedua untuk menghabiskan minggunya kali ini. Mengambil tempat di ruang tamu apartemen milik teman baik –coret –budaknya, Nash menyamankan dirinya di atas karpet permadani dengan posisi tengkurap. Di hadapannya sebuah majalah olah raga sudah terbuka di lembar halaman 16 dan 17. Sebungkus kripik kentang dan segelas cola dingin bertengger manis di samping tubuhnya dengan posisi nyaman untuk dijangkau tanpa harus berganti posisi tubuh. Ditambah lagi udara dingin AC menyapu tubuh kekar pemuda kauskasia itu, melindunginya dari panasnya udara musim panas yang gila-gilaan di kota Tokyo ini. Sungguh cara yang indah untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kurang enak apa coba.

Tapi kelihatannya _Kami-sama_ tidak mengijinkan Nash lebih lama menikmati kegiatan bermalas-malasannya. Di saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu baru membuka halaman ke-20 majalahnya, ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya berbunyi nyaring. Dahinya berkerut tatkala mata _aqua_ -nya menangkap nama yang tertera di lanyar ponselnya sebagai si pemanggil.

" _Nash, kau di mana?"_

Suara di seberang sana mendahuluinya bicara.

" _Halo! Nash! Kau dengar?"_

Ck. Dasar tidak sabaran. Baru Nash mau angkat bicara.

"Iya, _Baby_. Ada apa?"

" _Kau di mana?"_ ulang si penelepon lagi.

"Di tempat Silver. Kenapa?"

" _Kau masih di sana? Jangan bilang kau lupa."_

Nash bisa mendengar nada jengkel dari ujung pendengarannya. Pemuda bertato di lengan itu menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Seingatnya hari ini dia tidak punya janji dengan pacar yang dia panggil Baby itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nash, si penelepon melanjutkan ucapannya. _"Sekarang juga kau kemari. Jemput aku?"_

"Hah?! Memangnya kau di mana?"

" _Di perpustakaan kampus. Kan aku kemarin sudah bilang aku ada tugas kelompok di perpustakaan jam sepuluh. Aku menyuruhmu menjemputku jam satu. Ingat?"_

"Dan aku juga ingat kalau aku bilang aku tidak bisa, Sei sayang."

" _Sejak kapan kau boleh bilang tidak kalau aku yang suruh?"_

Keras kepala sekali pacarnya yang satu ini. Bagus! Dan sekarang sifat sok rajanya malah keluar. Nash memutar mata _aqua_ -nya jengkel.

"Sei, aku ini pacarmu bukan sopirmu."

" _Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya jemput aku sekarang."_

Nash menghela napasnya, berniat menenangkan diri. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia terpaksa harus mengalah. Kalau tidak gunting merah kesayangan pacarnya itu pasti akan melayang padanya. Bukannya Nash takut _. Hell,_ Nash tidak mengenal takut. Apa lagi kalau yang dihadapinya adalah bocah 18 tahun berambut merah yang jadi _submissive-_ nya di ranjang. Hanya saja bertengkar hal sepele dengan kekasihnya bukanlah gayanya. Hanya menghabiskan waktu. Kalau bertengkar di atas ranjang Nash siap melayani.

"Ya ya ya. Tunggu di sana. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai."

" _Jangan telat!"_

Nash hendak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda itu sudah akan bangun untuk berdiri. Agak enggan sebenarnya meninggalkan posisi rebahannya yang tadi.

" _Oh satu lagi, jemput pakai mobil."_

"Kau tahukan aku jarang keluar pakai mobil? Aku cuma bawa motor. Kujemput pakai itu saja."

" _Sudah kubilang pakai mobil. Kalau pakai motor pasti nanti aku kepanasan Nash."_

"Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak bawa mobil, SEI-SA-YANG."

" _Aku tidak peduli."_

 _ **Tut tut tut.**_

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja memutuskan panggilannya.

"Ck!" Nash berdecak kesal. Apa-apaan pacarnya itu. Kalau bukan karena cinta, Nash yang notabene pemegang prinsip tak mau diatur itu mana sudi disuruh seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi panas terik di luar sana. Musim panas di Jepang tidak pernah main-main.

Pemuda keturunan Amerika itu melirik jam dinding yang tegantung di ruangan tempatnya bersantai. Pukul 13.48. Sekali lagi pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Kalau dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit ia tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandang kekasihnya pasti pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu akan mengomel lagi. Disambarnya jaket kulit yang tersampir sembarangan di sisi sofa yang ditempati Silver.

"Mau ke mana Nash?" tanya pemuda berkulit hitam itu tatkala melihat Nash yang sudah memakai jaketnya. Ditekannya tombol _pause_ pada PSP digenggamannya, kemudian ditatapnya sahabat karibnya itu.

"Menjemput Sei," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tak tahu kau sepenurut itu Nash," ejek pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Nash yang mau disuruh pacar walau masih ditanggapi gerutuan masih bisa dibilang penurut. "Apa yang _Little Monkey_ itu lakukan padamu?" Tawa Silver menggema di ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Nash itu.

"Sialan kau. Panggil pacarku begitu lagi kupatahkan rahangmu Silver," ancam Nash. "Pinjam mobil."

"Oke," ujar Silver sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Nash. Tak berniat mengejek pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kadang Silver merasa bingung dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Seumur-umur kenal Nash dan tahu seluk-beluk riwayat hubungan pacaran pemuda bermahkota pirang itu, ia tak pernah mau diatur apa lagi disuruh bak budak seperti ini. Memanjakan pacar sih Nash sering. Tapi kalau disuruh tanpa sekehendak seperti sekarang, Nash baru kali ini. Segitu kadung cintanya Nash dengan pemuda bernama Akashi itu.

Nash memacu pelan mobilnya ketika memasuki kawasan kampus tempat dirinya dan pacarnya menimba ilmu. Beruntung hari ini libur jadi Nash tak perlu sibuk mencari parkir di sekitar kawasan perpustakaan. Bodo amat sebenarnya. Toh walaupun hari masuk kuliah dia pasti akan mengemudikan mobil pinjamannya itu menyusuri jalanan ke perpustakaan yang memang cukup luas untuk dilewati mobil. Apalagi cuaca panas begini. Pemuda Kauskasia itu hanya niat berpanas-panasan kalau bermain _street basket_ saja.

Mobil hitamnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan berlantai empat itu. Tak berniat mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobil, Nash hanya menurunkan kaca mobil samping kemudi. Lengannya bertengger manis pada pintu kemudi, mengukuhkan bahwa pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu enggan meninggalkan dinginnya AC mobil. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat pemuda dengan mahkota _scarlet_ berjalan menghampirinya dari arah pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Tak perlu bertukar sapa, tak perlu bertukar kata, kedua pasang manik beda warna itu saling bertemu. Nash menyunggingkan seringai khas andalannya. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kemudinya membalas dengan tatapan jengkel. Tak ingin terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari berlebih, pemuda pemilik nama Seijuurou itu segera memutar tubuhnya berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu di sebelah kemudi Nash.

"Lama." Hanya kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis pemuda dua tahun lebih muda dari si pirang.

Nash melirik jam digital yang terpajang di _dashboard_ mobilnya. 13.59.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau baru menungguku 10 menit, Sayang."

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya duduk dengan nyaman dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Nash menjalankan mobilnya keluar area kampus. Diliriknya sejenak sosok Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya. Sejak ia menjalankan mobilnya, Akashi tak bicara sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dan menutup sebagian wajah manisnya dengan lengannya. Alhasil Nash tidak bisa melihat mata heterokromatik sang kekasih yang harus dia akui selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda bemanik _aqua_ itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. Tak berniat sedikitpun berucap atau menatap wajahnya. Nash memutar kemudinya ke kiri, berniat mencari restoran terdekat. Agaknya sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau si merah kesayangannya itu sakit. Mengurus Akashi yang sehat saja Nash harus terpaksa lebih dewasa, apalagi kalau sakit. Dia bisa mati dalam setengah hari. Nash cuma tidak mau repot. Nash, kau tahu. Kau itu pacar yang bejat, Nash.

"Jangan cari restoran! Bawa saja aku ke bar terdekat."

"Hah?!"

Mata _aqua_ itu terbelalak lebar. Telinga Nash tidak salah dengar kan? Pemuda di sampingnya itu benar Akashi Seijuurou kan? Atau jangan-jangan Akashi memang benar sakit. Sekrup otaknya pasti sudah kendor. Atau sebenarnya Nash sudah memberi pengaruh buruk pada pacarnya.

"Sei, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Akashi menurunkan tangannya. Manik _ruby_ -emasnya menatap Nash jengkel untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku memintamu mengantarku ke bar, Nash. Jangan berlagak kau tidak pernah ke sana."

Nash terkesiap.

"Kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Ternyata Nash benar-benar telah memberi pengaruh buruk bagi si anak baik, Akashi Seijuurou. Seumur-umur tidak terpikir olehnya akan datang hari di mana pacar tercintanya akan menyebrang ke dunia Nash. Kalau biasanya jangankan ke bar, Nash ketahuan _hangout_ dengan Silver saja, Akashi akan memarahi dan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Pemuda itu bahkan mengundang mahasiswa kedokteran hanya untuk memberi kuliah singkat padanya tentang bahaya minuman alkohol yang sering dia tenggak.

"Aku tidak akan jadi sok baik, melarangmu pergi ke bar. _But what's up, Baby_?" Nash menurunkan kecepatannya, bersiap berhenti sejenak di depan lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. "Lagipula mana ada bar buka siang bolong begini?"

Akashi mendengus lelah. "Aku butuh pelarian. Tidak kelompok, panitia acara, BEM bahkan. Tidak ada yang becus sama sekali. Lebih mudah kalau kububarkan saja dan bentuk yang baru."

Oh cuma gara-gara hal itu toh yang membuat kekasih manisnya _bad mood_. Tak berniat meledek kekasihnya yang satu ini, Nash tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal semacam itu. Mahasiswa semester 6 di universitas yang sama dengan pemuda bermanik heterokromatik itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kampus pada jam kuliah. Maaf saja ya, pemuda kauskasia itu tak berminat aktif dalam kegiatan kampus macam organisasi mahasiswa atau kepanitian seperi halnya Akashi. Nash lebih tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan bermanfaat di luar kampus. _Hangout_ dan main perempuan adalah kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat. Setidaknya bagi Nash.

"Kau tidak perlu ke bar untuk cari pelarian, Sei. Aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari berbotol-botol _wine_ yang ingin kau tenggak."

Nash menatap Seijuurou penuh percaya diri. Lengkap dengan seringai dan gestur seduktif yang siap menerkam si merah kapan saja. Tak dihiraukannya lampu merah yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi berubah menjadi hijau.

"Najis kau, Nash."

"Yang najis ini kau suka kan?"

 **.**

Nash menyesap sedikit _coffee latte_ dingin favoritnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok kekasihnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Di meja mereka sudah ada dua gelas es krim dan segelas _parfait_ dengan ukuran sedang. Bukan Nash kok yang pesan, Akashi yang pesan. Raut wajah Akashi terlihat masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa tapi manik _aqua_ Nash dapat melihat binar senang dari sepasang mata beda warna tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Siapa sangka kalau pemuda sekelas Akashi Seijuurou ternyata punya _sweet tooth_ juga. _Mood_ -nya bahkan cepat berubah membaik hanya karena ditraktir makanan manis. Nash tak sanggup untuk tak memutar kedua matanya. Yang begini mau diajak ke bar. Yang benar saja.

Sambil menunggu Akashi menghabiskan es krim keduanya, Nash mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam cafe. _"Lumayan juga,"_ batin si pirang. Jangan salah! Ini pertama kalinya pemuda ganteng maskulin itu menginjakkan kakinya ke cafe yang sekarang ini didominasi pelanggan perempuan itu. Kebetulan saja dia ingat ada cafe hasil rekomendasi mantan pacarnya yang memiliki menu _dessert_ dan makanan manis yang lumayan jadi favorit di dekat jalan yang ia lalui. Ngomong-ngomong Akashi tidak perlu tahu soal itu.

Lelah mengamati kondisi cafe, mata Nash terpaku pada dua sosok gadis muda seumurannya yang baru saja lewat di samping mejanya. Tubuh _sexy_ kedua gadis itu dibalut celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pertengahan paha keduanya. Dipadukan dengan blus cantik dari bahan sifon tembus pandang yang sedikit mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh molek yang ditutup _tanktop_. Pesona cewek Jepang dengan busana musim panas mereka tak pernah gagal membuat Nash terpesona. Sebuah siulan lepas dari bibir pemuda kauskasia itu sontak membuat kedua gadis cantik beserta kekasihnya menoleh padanya. Kedua gadis itu terkikik ketika Nash mengerlingkan matanya memberi isyarat menggoda pada kedua gadis itu.

"Main mata dengan perempuan lain di depanku lagi kupastikan akan kucongkel kedua matamu, Nash," Akashi menyalak galak sambil mengacungkan sendok _parfait_ di depan mata _aqua_ Nash.

Bukannya takut, seringai justru terukir di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. "Berarti kalau dengan laki-laki tidak apa-apa kan, Sei?"

"Nash, aku serius. Jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku juga serius, Sei- _baby._ " Nada yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kotor Nash. Pemuda 20 tahun itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi yang masih mengacungkan sendok padanya. Dipaksanya sedikit tubuh Akashi condong ke arahnya, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terpaksa berdiri. Lengan kiri yang tidak digenggam Nash refleks ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan di atas meja. Belum sempat otak jenius Akashi mencerna apa yang terjadi, belah bibir manisnya telah diraup oleh bibir berpengalaman Nash. Terima kasih kini kedua pasangan sejoli ini menjadi pusat perhatian dalam cafe dan sarana _fanservice fujoshi_ yang kebetulan mampir.

 **.**

Nash menatap punggung mungil Akashi dalam diam. Sejak kejadian di cafe beberapa jam yang lalu, pemuda putra rekan bisnis ayahnya itu memberinya perlakuan dingin. Salah Nash juga sebenarnya. Sudah tahu kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum, Nash justru mempertontonkan ciuman panas mereka. Alhasil sejak keluar dari cafe hingga apartemen mereka Nash sudah dianggap angin lalu oleh Akashi.

"Sei." Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bermanik _aqua_ itu memanggil Akashi. Tetapi hasilnya bisa diduga. Menengok menatap Nash saja tidak, apalagi menyahut panggilannya. Sepasang mata heterokromatik merah-emas itu justru lebih memilih menatap tayangan televisi ketimbang wajah tampan pemuda kelahiran Amerika itu.

Dulu. Ya dulu. Kalau itu pacarnya yang lama, Nash sudah pasti tak akan segan-segan memutuskan hubungan kalau diberi bahu dingin seperti ini. Toh mencari pengganti juga tidak susah-susah amat. Tapi kalau ini bocah mungil judes, sok ngatur dan sok berkuasa bernama Akashi Seijuurou, mana bisa Nash lepas? Pemuda kauskasia itu sudah kepalang tanggung cinta mati pada kekasihnya ini. Bukan Nash Gold Jr namanya kalau kalah dari sikap si merah kesayangannya. Pemuda yang dijuluki _magician_ di lapangan basket itu memutar otak. PrinsipNash, makin dingin makin harus dipanaskan.

Sepasang tangan kekar mendekap leher Akashi dari balik sofa yang ia duduk. Tak perlu mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Akashi sudah tahu. Apa lagi tak lama setelah itu kecupan singkat di leher dan bahunya yang sedikit terekspos mulai terasa di lapisan atas kulit putihnya.

" _SHIIIT!_ "

Sebuah pekikan keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang ketika rasa sakit menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya. Bekas merah basah dengan cap deretan rapi gigi rahang atas dan bawah tercetak jelas di tangan Nash. Lengkap dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa. Akashi menggigit lengannya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Aku sedang marah padamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya tatapan tajam Akashi mampir pada penglihatan Nash.

"Sumpah Sei. Kalau untuk beginian kau tidak perlu sampai pura-pura sok ngambek seperti itu."

Tatapan tajam Akashi berubah makin tajam. Ia merasa kekasihnya itu tak menanggapinya dengan serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat," Nash menyeringai, ditunjuknya bekas memerah di lengannya. "Kau tidak perlu cari alasan untuk menandaiku lho. Bahkan aku rela kau menandaiku di sini," jari Nash menunjuk perpotongan bahunya, "dan di sini." Jarinya kembali berpindah dan berhenti di depan bibirnya.

Wajah Akashi sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Menyadari apa yang dimaksud kekasih sekaligus kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Brengsek kau Nash." Sebuah bantal sofa melesat tepat ke arah si kuning. Jangankan jera, pemuda itu kini justru tertawa melihat reaksi manis kekasihnya. Rasanya membuat marah Akashi Seijuurou akan masuk ke daftar baru hobi Nash.

Tangan kekar itu melingkar nyaman pada pinggang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Jangan pegang-pegang!" Larangan sakral yang dua kali ini meluncur dari bibir manis Akashi. Hanya sebatas kata karena kenyataannya pemuda bersurai merah itu tak berniat sedikit pun melepaskan diri dari lingkupan hangat Nash.

" _Sorry_. Jangan ngambek terus. Tambah imut nanti."

 _ **PLAK**_. Kini sebuah tamparan lima jari mampir di pipi Nash.

"Serius, Sei. Kau ini dikit-dikit suka main kasar ya?"

"Yang serius itu kau Nash. Niat minta maaf nggak?"

"Oke oke. _Sorry_ , _Baby_." Kali ini Nash berkata dengan tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau main kasar kita bisa lanjutkan di kamar lho. Kali ini biar aku yang lakukan."

Bisikan seduktif mampir di telinga Akashi. Belum sempat pemuda pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menjawab tubuhnya sudah dipanggul di atas pundak Nash.

"Brengsek kau, Nash. Turunkan aku!"

Sekuat tenaga Akashi meronta, berharap si pirang akan menurunkannya. Tapi kelihatannya harapan itu tak akan terkabul, karena Nash sama sekali tak berniat menurunkannya. Kini pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu justru berjalan santai menuju kamar seolah pemberontakan Akashi itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu malu-malu, Sei. Kupastikan kau akan meminta lebih nanti."

Tawa Nash menggema di ruang apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan Akashi. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terendam oleh suara pintu yang ditutup. Kemudian menghilang dan berganti menjadi erangan dan lengkuhan milik Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note, Author's Corner:**

Sumpah ampuni saya Sei-chan. /sembahsujud

Ini kenapa saya bikin Akashi labil gini? Ya ampun. Mana mood swing-nya cepet banget pula Hahahaha...

Fanfic NashAka pertama saya. Semoga Nash nggak terlalu OOC parah. Serius saya nggak berniat nistain mereka berdua.

Semoga puas dengan fic saya yang ini. Terima kasih telah membaca. Akhir kata:

 **.**

" _ **Mind to review?"**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
